My Tree Hill
by DenayAmber
Summary: This is my version of the way One Tree Hill should have went..I know summary sucks but the plot is very good.
1. Chapter 1

My Tree Hill by: Denay Amber

I just finiished watching episodes from season 1 and I decided that I would have my own version of the show. Read and review to let me know what you think of it..xxxThanxxx

Ps: I don't know anything about basketball so dont expect a lot of that in this story( just enough though)

Lucas Intro: Growing up in Tree HIll life is relatively simple, but a great person once said that all good things must come to an end.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tree Hill High

(Lucas and Haley walking and joking around)

'You know what I just realized?'' Haley asked.

'What?" Lucas asked curiously.

'You have a brother!' She points to Nathan who is laughing with his friends.

'Hales, that is such a low blow!'

"Well, that's what you get for hiding Mr. Waffles.'

'Seriously, that bear was not frightend'

'Well you weren't there afterwards to see how traumatized he was. Honestly though who takes a bear an puts him in the garbage.' Haley gloomly says.

' It was a mistake. How was I to know that you would leave him so close there. I didn't expect for you to ever bring out in public.'

'Well i get lonely at work and I sometimes need company'

'Hales, your really scaring me now.'

'Uhhh!!!!!!' Haley hits him in the stomach.

(Nathan, Peyotn, Brooke and friends are sitting at a table during lunch)

"So, did you hear that the other Scott and Tutor girl are so getting it on?" Brooke said while staring at Haley and Lucas laughing.

"Brooke, you are not serious, honestly I really ddn't expect for you to actually to believe that" Peyton replied while in complete disbelief.

"What! I was just saying besides if Tutor girl doesn't have him I am certainly ready to take him away from her"

"Wow, Brooke Davis actually knows the word certainly! Surprise surprise"

"Uh, whatever . Nathan please tell this meanie over hear to be nice"

"Now, Brooke we both know that that is extremely impossible. Do you see who your dealing with?" Nathan replied jokingly.

"Nathan Scott do not make me tell Ms. Rumor Mill herself who you are currently crushing on" Peyton shouted.

"Sheesh Peyotn one moment of stupid drunkedness and you hold that over my head" Nathan exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait,wait,wait! Is there something I should know?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Nathan here while drunk one night from a party decided to crash at my house and just so happened to slip a little detail that he didn't want us to find out"

"And when were you guys planning on telling me this oh so big detail"

"Well I would have told you the next day but someone here begged and pleaded and also fixed that bump on my car not to speak a word"

"Uh, so that explains what happened to that I was so wondering----well anyway, what's the big secret I have been dying here for a year wondering what it is"

"How about we just get of this topic" Nathan pleaded with Brooke and Peyton.

"Come on, I'm the third of this -wait what's this called - oh triplet, yea, and I am being left out on such valuable and gossipable information" Brooke exclaimed.

"Is gossipable even a word?" Peyton curiously asked.

"I don't care if it is or isn't just tell me what it is Hot Shot here is hiding."

"Well, I will do the honours then....Nathan here has had a crush on a ex-tutor of his" Peyton smugly said.

"I wonder who that could be. I mean I knew there was tutor girl, but there was a guy named Tom who I think is a tutor, oh and this girl Melanie I think her name is but which one could it be. I mean I don't think Nathan is gay so it can't be Tom.........hmmmmmmmm." Brooke rambled on about.

Peyton and Nathan both sat there staring at Brooke who was trying to figure out who the girl was while they were in disbelief at Brooke's sometimes dumbness.

"Brooke! It's tutor girl" Peyton shouted.

"Hmmm, I knew that...right..I mean when they were togehter we never got to see Nathan a lot...that reminds me I still did not forgive you for abandoning us you know"

"Brooke, I had to study I explained this to you several times already" Nathan said.

"Well...whatever...anyways...Hot Shot and Tutor girl wow what a combination." Brooke replied while thinking about the couple, then something went of in her head because she erupted it a very loud and annoying squeal. " You guys I just had like the bestest name for Nathan and tutor girl!"

"And that would be?" Peyton questioned.

'Naley..you get it...we get the N from Nathan's name and drop the H in tutor girl's name and then we get the masterpiece I created called Naley"

Nathan and Peyton just stared in amazement at Brooke's unexpected words.

"What? I don't hear you guys coming up with anything. Well anyway I'm going to class..see you bitches later." Brooke said.

"Your actually going to class early?" Nathan asked in amazement.

"Uh..no..if I say I'm going to class then hopefully I will actually get to class..you know this school is so slacking on hot teachers this year....that was the only reason I ever went to class..well there is a classroom with my name on the list...tootles"

Neither Peyton nor Nathan said anything else because although they loved their friend she always managed to leave them speechless.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey thanks for reading my first chapter ever on fanfiction. Please read and review. Criticism accpeted... Thanks..and let me know if you like the way the story is going.


	2. Chapter 2

Well when I was writing this I had one review for this story so far and although it may not seem like a lot for most people it meant a lot to me because it showed me that atleast I am not completely worthless with this whole writing thing. Well I was just wondering what a BETA is and if it is recommended that I get one. Well I am writing this as I go so the plot isn't already laid out. I'm excited to be writing my chapter 2 for this so without further adue.......enjoy!

I'm going to start of with sorta short chapters but as I get more into writing I promise it's going to get longer.

_________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Reed's History Class

Nathan casually strolls into the class not caring that he happened to walk in 20 minutes after the bell had rang. He smirkes at the girls who stare at him.

"Mr. Scott can you please explain to me why you are coming 20 minutes after the bell already rang?"Mr. Reed exclaimed.

"Well, sir, you see the thing is I was on my way to class but then this hot girl was standing right there in front of me, and I couldn't pass up an oppurtunity like that to get her number and a few other things." Nathan arrogantly said. See Nathan was not an individual who tried to hide what he liked, and what he most definely likes is girls. He has been known several times to get detention after being found in compromising positions with these girls.

"Well, then, since such a wonderful opputunity like that was right there and you couldn't resist that you can make up the missed time by writing a one thousand word essay on the American Civil War."

"Come on, Mr. R, one thousand words, that will not take 20 minutes to do."

"Well, I also factored in account that you got 7 digits from the young lady, so each digits represent a hundred words, and the other three you should be able to get through in 29 minutes...well get to it..I expect that on my desk first thing Monday morning." gladly said.

"That is impossible to do. So of us actually have a life you know." Nathan angrily said.

"Well, this is just something else to your busy schedule..now stop whining and sit down you already wasted enough time."

As Nathan walked to his seat, he passed several girls who were drooling over him and gave them the famous Scott smirk before sitting down. The moment his butt touched the seat a brunette/red- haired girl turned around and smiled at him.

'You know if you need any help with that I could always come over and you know help you study"

"Babe, we are going to be doing more that just studying..how about you pass me your digits and we will definitely set a date for our encounter." Nathan said while thinking how lucky he was that he managed to get two girls number in under thirty minutes. Today must be his lucky day.

"By the way, the name's Gatina, Rachel Gatina"

"Well, Gatina, Rachel Gatina, the name's Scott, Nathan Scott, and I will be calling you"

"Oh, most definitely." Rachel turned around after giving him one more smile. This day was turning out good. She would soon be hooking up the with the captain of the basketball team and the only thing left was to become a cheerleader, and that wasn't going to be all that hard. She would take this school by storm even if it meant hurting a few people's feelings to get what she wanted.

Nathan smirked to himself how he was able to get get a new hook - up buddy like that. As he was thinking about Rachel, he got the feeling as though he was being watched. Looking up he couldn't see anyone looking at him, although the thought of someone watching him was not new in the least bit. Turning to his right he stared into the eyes of a brunette haired girl who was seething at him. Thinking that this was odd because girls usually gawked at him but never seethed. He tried to determine whether they had hooked up before and he had left before she had woken up, but looking down at her apparel he definetely did not end up in bed with someone like her. He had never even seen her around before, but he was sure she wasn't new because he would have already known that. Deciding that the best way to handle this situation was to turn on the Scott charm, he flashed her one of his to die for smiles.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you liked what you were looking at." Nathan said.

" Well seeing as you don't know anything, it doesn't surprise me that you actually think that I liked looking at you." The girl who obviously did not think very highly of Nathan spat out at him.

Nathan was temporarily shocked to hear the digust in her voice to even reply to her right away.

'What cat got your tongue?"

"What is your problem!" Nathan exclaimed because if one never spoke to an individual then that person would have no right to be so disgusted with them.

"You know what my problem is, guys like you walk around this school as though they own it, although if you ask the student body you probably do, and you hook up with random girls who once you screw them you leave. People like you do not appreciate a person for who they are and I wish that one day what you do to someone they end up doing it to you in retun." She replied with extreme hostility in her voice.

"1. I don't even know your name. 2. The way I live my life is my decision. and 3. What woman can resist me, honestly, do you see who your talking to...Nathan Scott, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens and their star player." He proudly said.

"Now that you have given me your resume. I would not even disgrace myself by giving you my name, just know that what goes around definetely comes around."

Nathan sat confused. He didn't know this girl and here she ways saying crap. She was obviously someone he would not be hooking up with. He can deal with bitches but she took that to an entirely different level. Just as he was about to say something back at her, the bell rang, and with that the bitch walked out of the class. Nathan didn't know who she was, and he didn't want to find out either.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well how was that for a second chapter. Please do not forget to review. All criticism accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

My Tree Hill by: DenayAmber

Chapter 3

A/N:Sorry this chapter is very long. I wanted to put something out there so you guys atleast know that I did not forget about the story. Lately I have been busy with work and preparing for college so please bear with me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tree Hill High – Lunch

'Uhhh!"

"Class was rough?"Peyton Sawyer, Haley's best friend asked her.

"You do not know the half of it. I just spent 40 minutes in a class with an egotistical bastard. See Peyton I told you he wasn't a good person. Uhh..I just know these things, as we all know I do have a good judge of character, and his is stinky right about now." Haley rambled to Peyton without even an ounce of oxygen.

"Geesh, Hales, when have you been obsessed about Nathan one would think you have a crush on him or something."

"Me crushing on Nathan Scott, major dud. It's just that something is telling me that you know maybe he isn't such an ass that he makes everyone think him to be, and then he just does something to make you reconsider. You know, I think this is just a temporary lapse of judgment. Who needs someone like Nathan in their life anyways." Haley proudly proclaimed although she was saying it more for convincing herself then telling Peyton.

"You know what I think Haley. You like Nathan. Now hear me out now. There is something there not much but something. Part of you wishes to maybe explore that little something and see what happens, but to put your heart out there to a complete jackass is not the best thing to do so you are not going to do anything. Which will result in you eventually getting over him and moving on." Peyton wisely said, surprising herself with such intellectual words.

"Thanks ! Anyways I have talked enough about Nathan right now to last a lifetime, can we please move on to bigger and better things like Amateur night at Tric?" Haley excitingly asked.

"I swear every time it comes around you get even more excited than last time. You know everyone loves you. You r voice is a killer."

"Well, you know, not everyone is blessed with only a God given talent. Anyways I was thinking about this song that I think I'm going to sing."

"Well what is it about? Are your writing it or is it someone else's? Oh and title?"

"Well, it's about my mom, ya know. It's not going to be a Haley James original but the song suits what I want to sing about. The title is a surprise."

"I know you're going to knock everyone out of their seats, so I know I do not have to worry. Well I've got to go art class is calling my name."

"Lucky you. Gym! The one class I am close to failing. Bye tootles!"


End file.
